


Sensitive

by BearHatter



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Ear Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/BearHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has a weak spot; Mike discovers it. Total PWP, fill for the Suits Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> I love ear kink, and I finally wrote it! Kinda my first foray into writing porn; feedback always appreciated!

Mike only found out by accident, of course. He didn't think Harvey would have ever told him such a... vulnerability sounds harsh, but it could very well be how Harvey saw it; it was the only thing that could get him noisy.

And that was how Mike found out. They were making out lazily on the couch at Harvey's apartment, Star Trek credits playing on the TV, an uneventful work day behind them, when Mike reached up to rake his fingers through Harvey's thick hair. He brushed an ear on the way, and Harvey went _"Hah,"_ like it was punched from him, and it was the hottest thing Mike had ever heard. 

Because Harvey _never_ made noise, was the thing, and Mike would try to stay quiet too, but he really really couldn't, especially once Harvey got to know all of his buttons. And his buttons weren't hard to find. But if this was a big turn-on for Harvey, that might make more sense...

Realizing he should definitely abandon analysis for practice, Mike immediately ran his fingers back over Harvey's ear, and rubbed it between them gently. Harvey made another strangled noise and bucked up strongly, kissing Mike fiercely; whether it was to stifle further noises or distract him, Mike couldn't say, but he was determined to not be deterred from his new discovery.

He allowed Harvey to get complacent, released his ear to wrap his hand around the back of Harvey's neck, pressing him deep into the couch with the deep drugging kisses he could only get away with when Harvey was already turned on. And then he started kissing down his jaw, letting Harvey catch his breath, letting him think he was going for his neck before he took a rapid detour to his ear lobe and sucked.

Harvey _yelped_ , no, really, and ground up wildly into Mike, making these panting noises that were driving Mike _crazy_. Mike pressed butterfly kisses all over that ear as he reached down to free his and Harvey's cocks, which were getting painfully stifled. Harvey reached down to help, but he was definitely clumsier than his usual, put-together-even-during-sex grace. His head started jerking from side to side, as though he wasn't sure whether to grant or deny Mike more access to his ear as Mike started giving it kitten licks, exploring the curve of cartilage with his tongue.

Harvey's thumb slipped over the head of Mike's cock, and Mike grunted, painfully turned on. They were both thrusting instinctively now, they'd never been this out of control. Come to think of it, they'd never had couch sex before; they'd always made it to the bed first, but it was obvious that was out of the cards this time. Mike pulled back to kiss Harvey, giving him a brief reprieve, and Harvey gathered their cocks in his hand to allow Mike to start thrusting in a consistent rhythm. It was rough with friction, but _good,_ ratcheting up the tension between them.

Mike explored Harvey's mouth deeply, putting all his passion into the kiss-it was a rare opportunity when Harvey didn't take it over himself, and he took thorough advantage of it. Now, though, it didn't seem enough of an expression, and he missed Harvey's noises already. He felt himself approaching climax, couldn't hold back moaning into Harvey's mouth, and before it was over he quickly used Harvey's chin to turn his head and _bit down_ on the ear he hadn't already assaulted, that must have felt left out.

Harvey's body convulsed and he started coming immediately, the whimpers extracted by Mike's teeth soon sending him over the edge behind him. As they started coming down, white-hot pleasure fading into the glow of satisfaction, Mike let the ear slip from between his teeth and nuzzled it gently, almost feeling grateful towards it.

Neither could speak for a few minutes, but when they could, it was Harvey who spoke first, as always. "Not a word," he said hoarsely, still breathing hard, and let his head fall back onto the couch cushion.

Mike, wisely, said nothing, only buried his smile down in Harvey's neck and made plans for his new discovery.


End file.
